COOKIE CRITICIZES STARKIT'S PROPHECY!
by RandomCookieCat
Summary: YES! THE NAME SAYS IT ALL! WARNING: pure stupidity. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fail that is called Starkit's Prophecy!
1. Alliances

**WARNING: Must be at least 12+ to be able to even TRY and understand the failed grammar errors in this. I got it from the site (link on my profile), and I will be putting random comments on here! HOPE YOU ENJOY ME INSULTING THIS! XD**

* * *

ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz

btw its set afte rsunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **(so descriptive)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **(totally his name)**

IceFire-white she cat **(THIS ISN'T HER NAME!)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom** (*face couch*)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat** (okay, I kinda like this name, might use it myself someday, BUT THIS ISN'T HER FREAKING NAME!)**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(HE IS A GUY)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **(okay, I kinda like this name too, BUT THIS ISN'T HER NAME)**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(yup, can totally be named _'Fox Daisypaw_'!)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **(gargantuan blue eyes? So she has bugged out eyes apparently?)**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0** (he cat? And you where doing so good with calling them toms *sigh*)**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **(WHEN DID SHE GET OLDER THEN SANDSTORM?!)**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom) **(*claps* I think this is the most descriptive of them all)**

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom **(so apparently he's all black? What are the colors of his eyes then? Black?)**

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back **(I thought it was on his face)**

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye **(would ShadowClan even allow a half-blind cat to be a warrior?)**

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's** (is this an OC?)**

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys** (WHAT THE CRAP?! I THOUGHT HE DIED IN THE 6TH BOOK OF THE FIRST SEARIES?!)**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **(There's a Dawnsparkle, not a Dawnfeather)**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat **(Ahh, so descriptive)**

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom **(but what color is he, huh? O.O)**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom **(he's black)**

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes **(THERE ARE NO COMMAS IN THIS!)**

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat** (is this as descriptive as it gets?)**

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat **(it's not THAT unusual)**

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom** (isn't he windclan?)**

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)** (yup, everyone must be jealous of his name)**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

* * *

***passes out from exhaustion* THAT took forever! If you were on ffn for so long you actually got to read the original Starkit's Prophecy, YOU CAN GET A FREE SHOUT OUT! LATERS PEOPLE!**

**~Cookie**


	2. Chpater oen prouloge

**Here I am again! I have decided that I will post about 3 chapters at a time because they are already written and I am just adding comments.**

* * *

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly.** (A POOL OF WATER! :O)** A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!**(really? all I see is a dark shape)**" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

"Its about StarKit!**(did the dark shape tell you?)**" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell meinurm review!

* * *

**Super short, I will update this every day if I can! (though don't count on it)**

**~Cookie**


	3. Chapter to the rose of a Heroin

**Here is the 3rd chapter for today!**

* * *

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches**(behold, the first nature lightbulbs)**. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.**(curse you butter mom)**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked**(LIFE GLITCH!)** outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes.**(apparently butter mom doesn't know how to use grammar)**" She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather**(okay, so you capitalize the second part of his name, but not the first?)** the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg**(that sounds painful, who's leg is it?)**. He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder**(what, did someone post a pic of her shoulder on Face Book?)**. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?**(it means that your an idiot for not already guessing)**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **(I want to hit YOU over the head with a frying pan! JK! NOT!)**

* * *

**I don't get how ANYONE can write so badly! FOLLOW AND FAV!**


	4. Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

**WARNING: I am writing on the bus so my grammar might be weird.**

* * *

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(*sighs* so nieve and stupid, A NOOB CAN WRITE BETTER THAN YOU!)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **(yup, like the clans TOTALLY know what JAZZ is!)**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **(no)**

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(OMG! ever think maybe he just wanted to talk to firestar?)**

"Shadowclan are attaking!**(one shadowclan cat does NOT mean that the whole clan is watching)**" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat **(so that means it might not have been blackstar, but some other cat?)**and clawd him and he ran of.

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(MARY SUE!)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

thnkx and ples no more flams** (nah, I would still flame you)**


	5. Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star

**HEY EVERYBODY! I want tofreaking spork my eyes out! Eagleflame and I are reading My Immortal by someone(I forgot the name). I think I forgot this the other 4 chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (nor will I ever want to) own the fail called Starkit's Prophecy.**

* * *

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.** (but it's so bad that we WANT to read it! And I'm betting rainy days(sorry if I got your name wrong!) was completely honest)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars

Shadowclan run from the camp**(I thought it was only blackstar)**. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog.**(how to dog? Can I learn to do that?)**"

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG?**(no your not! he isn't NEARLY as stupid)** "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw**(I thought she was the apprentice)** sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur.

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_.

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!**(*cracks knuckles* lets make your deaths soon)**"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE

(lol u like it Jazzy Imead you askawai as I could(

* * *

***snaps fingers* can someone get me some dynamite and the address of this writer? Oh I just learned that the writer of Starkit's Prophecy is 13! Pay attention in english class all of you, you don't want to end up like THIS writer did!**


	6. Chapter For Starpaws decids

**Last chapter for today! Hope you all like it.**

* * *

flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!** (WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?! ON YOUR PROPHILE YOU KEEP SAYING THAT IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE YOUR STORY THEY DON'T LIKE JEZUS! COULD YOU FREAKING STOP RELATING EVERYTHING TO THAT?!)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole.**(I don't remember her getting arrested...)**"

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat**(that would be perfect, I could wipe my feet on her face)**" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole.**(didn't he already say that?)**"

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat.**(WHY DOES HE KEEP SAYING MAT?!)**" he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert**( I thought he was leader)** he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart**(AGAIN! he's leader!)** attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe**(if he's gay, then why does he like mary- i mean starpaw?)**.

* * *

**This is getting super creepy! Because isn't Firestar Mary Sue's grandfather?**


	7. Chapter Five Untidles

**I amso kind as of posting and extra chapter today! Okay, maybe I'm not being kind, THIS IS STARKIT'S PROPHECY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT PEOPLE!**

* * *

UR OLL JUST SAINTS y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again** (Everyone, take this as a note. Never rage as much as this when your grammar already sucks)**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe**(WHY IS HE STILL GAY?!)** was so funny and col.

"!" said StarPaw ass she ruan in to the forest**(I want to know how to do that!)**. It wus to muck#**(kill the hashtags!)** she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1**(Ya! Are you trying to mole strap her?)**"

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"**(ChickenCheeseball and I were cracking up so much on this line. HINT: READ CLOSELY!)**

* * *

**Okay, my friend, ChickenCheeseball, and I, were reading this together, and we died out of confusion and laughter. And this is what Cheeseball thinks is the reason why the author sucks at writing:**

**Her family doesn't like her and she thinks shes a depressed loser, so she never went to school. Because of that she decides to write fantasies of how she wants her life to be. So apparently she's Starpaw the Mary Sue. Or she's just a little nerd kid who thinks she is so cool and she's probably spoiled.**

**That was written by her, not by me. LATERS YOU STARKIT HATERS! ;D**


	8. Chapter Six Desions,

**Here are the next three chapters for today! Hope you like! I am going to start answering to reviewers, mk? Here it goes (you can skip this if you like):**

**Smash765: IKR?! the first time I read Starkit's Prophecy I was like WTF?! And I totally agree, Starkit may be the most Mary Sue-ish creature in the know universe.**

**DragonIceFeather: lol, ChickenCheesball and I were cracking up when we read it. WE ALMOST FELL OUT OF THE BUS SEATS! XD**

* * *

STUP** GLAMING!11!(glamming...?)** IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL!

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" shitted**(lol)** SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!**(TREEEEEEEEEEE!)**"!

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK**(who to ick...?)**!1!1"

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked.**(WHY DO SOMEMANY CATS LIKE TO LICK EACHOTHER?!)**"

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick**(true love, screw dawnsparkle, she can go die in a hole)**/ saud JayFeather.

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK.**(what, you love your grandfather)** SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn.

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD!**(NOOOOOOO! *major sarcasm*)** YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!**(HOLY CRAP! THAT IS MESSED UP YOU WEIRDO!)**" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1** (Like anyone would actually listen to you)**


	9. Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1

**Mk, so get this, my teachers aren't letting us go on our laptops during classes that much today! (yes, I do write this during school) so I will pobably post the last one later than usual.**

* * *

STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR**(he sounds like a cave man who just learned english)**!'

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 dayss butt**(butt... XD)** u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed!

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best.

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!"

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!**(that's TOTALLY it!)**"

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED**(*GASP!*)**!

"SarkPaw**(okay, how the crap do you end up writing sarkpaw instead of starpaw?!)**! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw**(APPRENTICE LEADER!)**. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. "Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

"Yes!" she shock3d.

"oak." Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw for your pel which sings like the starss and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

"SarkPaw**(is sarkpaw a different cat or something?!)**! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They

StarGleam girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar**(HOW MANY TIMES CAN YOU GET A CAT'S NAME WRONG?!)**," she said, cuming over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.**(thank you for destroying the fail at romance!)**

It was….

HOLYLEAF!**(wait, stop for a sec, HOLLYLEAF IS AMAZING! WHY IS SHE NOW EVIL IN THIS?! All she did was obsess over the warrior code!)**

I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good so plzz review NICE!**(I doubt everything you just said in this author's note)**

* * *

**HOPED YOU LIKE!**


	10. Chapter NEIN Teh Evil Tigger and holY

**Everyone, prepare for my brain's death soon. Eagleflame and I are losing brain cells trying to do Starkit's Prophecy stories. So I blame me forgetting to post this on my lack of living brain cells.**

* * *

**_I SAID NO FLAMES! YOUR JUST JELOS_(*wiggles around like jello*) _YOUR GOING 2 HEL LJESS IS OYUR SAVER_(*clears throat* I kind don't believe in anything. Except for living pop tarts)**

"Ohno its HolyLeaf!" yelled FireStra he ranned away. SandStrom wnet aftre him.

StarGlaem locked up**(she locked what up?)**. HolyLeaf was stnding their and their was anodder chat with hr.

"OMIGOSH ITS TIGGERSTAR**(TIGGERSTAR! *flops around*)**!" she hossed. "WHTA WIL WE DO!"

"we figt." saud Jayfeathre and he ran at HollyLeaf. StarGlema washed as HolyLefa locked at JayFather and kiled him with one shot.

"YOU KILDED MY FTHER! she yelled and she attcked HolyLeaf. HollyPaw gut out of the way and StarPaw**(she's supposed to be a warrior)** attaked TiggerSar.

"U killed TigerStra!" uelled FiresStar he locked happy. "You are speshil!"

StarGleam was sooo happy, she didng notse as HollyLea grabbed Firestar and took him way.

"OH NO" yelled StarKit**(so much farther away from the actual age)**. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!

**_a cilf hunger1!111! see im a god riter i no what thta id thx f4r the good revweiws JzzPaw &amp;&amp; everon else WHOSE NIT A FALMER_(best, cliff hanger, ever! *sarcasm*)**


	11. Chapter Ten The Recluse

"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam**(what's a pleam?)** as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL.**(PAROL! you're supposed to be in prison!)**"

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. Her heat burneded!**(I have no idea what that line actually said)**

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo**(is she now spanish or something?)**!" she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged at Flamepaw her blue eys fallshig.

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. "FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's**(wrong type of eye)** cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree**(THE TREEEE! *bows to the tree*)**! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE!

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare!

"IM A SHAPSHITTER**(lol, shapeshitter XD)**!" siad Hollylea joyly.

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!"

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw.**(here name is starpaw again!)**"

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection**(do you even know what that is?!)** she jumped at StarGlaem!

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw**(so she's french now?)**!

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool**(when did she become a warrior, huh? O.o)**! She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

_**the next chatter wil coke soon! AND STUP FLAMMING YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD.**_**(no, YOU'RE no good)**


	12. Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters 1

**YO EVERYBODY! I AM SUPER LAZY! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL SKIP THE ANSWERS TO REVIEWERS BECAUSE I AM SUPER LAZY TODAY! XD**

* * *

"Oh nose**(*facepalm*)**!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck**(so a male deer?)** and seh is NUT**(*facepalm*)** OKA!"

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall**(I thought her name was Lakepool? Huh, huh?!)** screchemd loadly she issed**(this could mean another word besides hissed)** at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!"**(I think she is the first and only person to almost call star-stupid, well, stupid)** she yelddl and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**(Oooh! *waves hands laike Mortacie and Rigby)** It was...

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm**(*doesn't know how to respond to the maybe 5th name she is given*)** hit her insta.

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?"**(yup totally. She just decided to risk her life for you and then was so tired she wanted to lay in a puddle of her blood)** she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. StarFlame locked at RedPaw she wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" she taught madly.**(I burst out laughing when I read this!)** "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED!

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!"**(how is that even relativly CLOSE to Lionblaze?)** wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw drag away to hellClan. He waswerng oink naie Polish. then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass ded.

"you killd my Subjt!" HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw**(keep the name)** got our of the Way!"

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!"**(I thought he was with Winnie the Pooh and Piglet?)**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW!

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away.

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr!

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi**(YOUR NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE FRENCH!)** to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!"

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed her and ran away. "Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln!" And then he luf.

_**Guyx**** I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. **_**_im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick_(And that will make people review more... how?)**

* * *

***bows* hope you all liked this chapter!**


	13. Cahpter 12 The Sark Forest

**Sorry I didn't update this sooner! My mom has been keeping me on a tight leash and that crap. SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Let's all hope I will be faster! I won't do the answering to the reviews again because I am actually in the middle of class and is unable to do it. And for any confusion, no, I don't ownStarkit's Prophecy. If I did, I wouldn't be commenting on this. Thanks to Darkrose, this story was actually created.**

* * *

"NO!" yewled StarKit**(I thought she was a warrior)**. She run after TigerClaw. but he was to fat.**(LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!)** She cudlnt catch up. Finly she stoped. She was so tried so sad, Teres begun to role down her face: her sitser was deed and tigerstar had ExcapeD!

"y am I so ulsess?/?/' she dsked. "why couldnt i kill her?"**(BECAUSE YOU ARE A FREAKING MARY SUE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!)** "its not opur falt.**(yes it is)** Sadi a voice from bedide her. "WHAT WHOSE THEIR" SHE SAID JUMPED.

It juts me. " said JayWing**(*facepalm* wrong person)** waking to bedside her. "Yo couldt kill im becas u're nut dead." "what" said StarGleam "What dlo you men."**(he means you should die)**

"hes in the Dakr Froset!" said JayFeather. "hess allready ded!" oh no what do I do thouth starGeam.

"we can go to teh Dark Forste but its ver danger." Mewled Jayfeater. "tack me their!" sad StarGleam.

She slepped and then they were in the Fark Forest. It was dark. Here was no mono 2 lighte the way and it wass heard to see. They herd voices! It wass TiggerStar! **(TIGGER! What about Pooh?!)**

"ok tjen well kell her ND invade Thundercaln" he was said. "WHAT NOO!" said StarPaw she jumped at him. she was aboot to hit him when BlackStripe was there! "TIGERSAR WATCH OUT" said BlackStrip**(LOL)**. TierStar loocked at her and he clawed her. It wasnt fare!

StarGleam fell to the ground blood was cuming from a wand**(Did Harry Potter stab her?)** on her sholder. It was a lot of red blod. HawekFrost Looked at her. She was so buetiful so kawai**(SO KAWAII!)**, he was thought just like FirStar. He loved her. He had to save her.

He jumped in TiggerStar! He bit him! But it wa s to lat. StarPaw was dyeing. "it was turning balkc. "I love you seh said as she did.

AND THEN STARGLEAM WAS DIED!11!111!11111!1!11!**(WOOP WOOP! PARTY TIME!)**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that.**


	14. Cahpter 13 The Metang Wit Sartcaln

**Here's the next chapter!**

**WARNING: lots of sarcasm.**

* * *

"Omigish**(HOW DO YOU MISSPELL GOSH?!)** what happnd! shrekd StarPaw. She looked arung. "am I in Starclan?" she eskes when she say the cats that she new.

"No of cours not your in the Daek Forest!**(We all wish that were true)**" gagged a gray he-cat. StarGlame locked around windly for TiggerStar but she culd;nt sea him. "Yes your in SatrCaln! said the she-ca. It was YellowFang. "Wher else wood you be?"**(hm, let me think. I can name about 50 places she should be. Jupiter comes to mind)**

"Yuo dont need to be so red! said StarGlame she was mad."**(OH NO! *sarcasm*)**

sorry said YelllowFang but that made me made."

"its ok" said StarGleam. "but i was in the sark forest so...HOW DID I DYE?

"TigerStra killed you" said BlueeStar cumin over to her. "he can send cats to starcaln even from the drk Foret"

"Wait so then I'm died?**(Yes stupid, you're died)**" StarGlame. "What do i do no? I cant safve the frost like this!"

"That why we aer gong to send you bak to Thnduer clan!" saud WhitStrip. "But we also have somsing**(Nice accent)** very imptent to tell you first."

"Omg**(since when did they know text lingo?)** what is it" lauged StarPaw she stinted to jump up and down with joe." "I wnat to knew"

"wel their are ten thigs we ned to give you before you goe" said LeafPool and she gave StarGlame 2 rocks with writting on them. "their the ten commons!"

"OMG THE TEN COMMONDENTS" squelled StarGleam and she was so exited. "I GET TO HAVE TEN COMMNDMENTS?"

"Ya" said BleuStar "we need to give them to the calns but they wont liten. Thats why we nedd you to do it four**(WRONG TYPE OF FOR!)** us!"

"Okay" said StarGlame and she left Starclan talking the rocks with her.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter! 'Cause if you didn't, then I lost brain cells for nothing!**


End file.
